In one common type of tool used for cutting sheet material, a hand held cutter is used wherein a body supports a pair of opposed cutting rolls and is pulled through a sheet. One of the problems with such a cutter is that the user must be careful to move the cutter in a straight line.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a hand held cutter which is self guiding; which can be manufactured at low cost; and which minimizes the problem with prior cutters.
In accordance with the invention, a roller with a resilient workpiece contacting surface is rotatably mounted adjacent each of the cutting rolls. When the cutting roll supporting body is pulled or pushed across a sheet to be cut, the rollers frictionally engages the upper and lower surfaces of the sheet and tend to guide the cutter in a straight line.